


Три похищения

by Chif, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони Старка похитили в надежде получить выкуп у его отца. А потом похитили у похитителей. И оба раза это было делом рук Баки Барнса.





	Три похищения

**Author's Note:**

> Cомнительная мораль, упоминание пыток и тяжелых телесных повреждений

Руки они накрепко связали за спиной. Веревка обвивала запястья и туго вдавливалась в плоть, так что спустя несколько минут пальцы начали неметь. Наверное, Тони это даже немного льстило: что здесь, среди преступников и убийц, он обладал определенной, выраженной в денежном эквиваленте, ценностью. С другой стороны, он бы предпочел, чтобы причиной этому был их страх из-за его способностей к побегу или драке, а не опасение потерять его, словно вещь на полке.

— Так-так, — произнес Пирс. Тони прекрасно понимал: то, что он знал фамилию явного главаря этой компании и видел его лицо, сокращало шансы выжить в разы. — Посмотрим, что твой отец для нас подготовил, да?

Тони поморщился, мельком взглянув на телевизор и очень постаравшись не наткнуться при этом на прислонившегося возле него к стене человека.

— Зря надеетесь, — сказал он. — Я ведь вам сто раз объяснял — Говард не станет платить выкуп.

— Ты недооцениваешь силу родительской любви, — пожурил его Пирс, усаживаясь в кресло рядом. Тони покосился на него краем глаза. Пародия на семейный просмотр новостной программы была засчитана, тем более что именно так паршиво в компании отца Тони себя всегда и чувствовал, а Пирса и Говарда объединяли возраст и любовь к дорогим костюмам и хорошему виски. О первом факте он догадался, во втором успел убедиться сам, а о третьем ему в не менее удачной пародии на светскую беседу сообщил сам отец версии 2.0, с входящим в комплект дополнением в виде угрозы для жизни. Повезло так повезло.

— Многие социальные факторы не поддаются количественной оценке, — Тони со смешком процитировал профессора из МТИ. Тот так часто повторял эту фразу, что даже в его памяти она осталась, чего нельзя сказать ни о прочих гуманитарных науках, обязательных к посещению для получения диплома, ни об этих мифических факторах, которые нужно оценивать. — Но в том, что вы не получите ни цента, я уверен. Можем даже поспорить на двадцатку.

— Я воздержусь.

Тони закатил глаза, а на экране ведущая новостей как раз сменилась до боли знакомым крыльцом особняка. Три дня назад Тони сбежал по нему, отправившись на свидание, окончание которого вышло за предел надуманных им вариантов. Джеймс не трахнул его, не устроил романтический ужин, не оказался маньяком-убийцей и даже не сделал ему предложение руки и сердца. Он просто улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, усадил в свою машину и глазом не моргнул, когда кто-то — в зеркале заднего вида Тони разглядел только черную маску — воткнул в него шприц со снотворным.

Очнулся Тони спустя неизвестное количество времени неизвестно где и в сомнительной компании людей, жаждущих обменять его на большой мешок бабла.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк! — со всех сторон надрывались журналисты, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, чтобы Говард взглянул в камеру именно их телеканала. — Мистер Старк, вы согласились на требования похитителей? Мистер Старк? Мистер Старк!

— Мистер Старк, сколько вы готовы заплатить, чтобы снова увидеть сына?

Говард замер и в поистине театральной паузе обвел их всех взглядом. Тони хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Ни цента.

От простоты этого ответа в рядах журналистов на мгновение воцарилось замешательство, которое тут же сменилось лавиной вопросов. Вычленить из них хоть что-то внятное было не так-то просто, поэтому на экране снова появилась несколько озадаченная произошедшим ведущая.

Пирс выключил телевизор и с шумом разбил пульт о стену. Стоявшие рядом громилы при этом и ухом не повели.

— Я же говорил, — напомнил Тони. — Вы только зря потеряли время и… — он с показной ухмылкой кивнул на Джеймса, — потратили ценные ресурсы.

— Хм… — Пирс задумчиво склонил голову на бок. — Единственный сын… не ожидал, не ожидал. Хотя возможно, — он резко поднялся и встал напротив Тони, — мистеру Старку-старшему просто не хватает мотивации. Какой рукой ты пишешь, сынок?

У Тони пересохло во рту.

А Пирсу, кажется, и не нужен был его ответ. Потому что он кивнул Джеймсу и галантным движением указал на предстоящий фронт работ.

— Яков, — сказал он, — будь так добр.

Джеймс подошел ближе с непроницаемым выражением на лице и, подождав, пока Пирс выйдет из комнаты, присел на корточки у Тони спиной.

— Яков? — переспросил Тони, хорохорясь, — это и есть твое настоящее имя? Неудивительно, что ты в преступники подался. Хотя, чтобы работать под псевдонимом, есть и куда более приятные профессии. К примеру, стриптиз. Сменил бы имя на "Джеймс-горячий-жеребец", делов-то, зато чаевые больше и…

— Заткнись, — бросил Джеймс, осторожно, почти нежно освобождая его запястья от веревок.

— Вот вечно у меня так, — вздохнул Тони, прикидывая, что бы такое неожиданное выкинуть. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что этим ребятам ничего не стоит и пулю ему в зад всадить, но натура требовала помирать с фейерверком, гимном и оглушительным грохотом литавр. — Только полюбишь человека, а он оказывается шаблонным злодеем, который людям пальцы отрубает. Никакой тебе романтики, никакой красоты. Обидно, Джеймс. О, прости, Яков. Яков? Нет, серьезно, Яков?

— Заткнись, — повторил Джеймс и едва слышно добавил: — После взрыва беги.

Тони затих, пытаясь переварить эту команду, но дальше умозаключения о том, что Джеймс что-то задумал, продвинуться не успел.

Он и вдохнуть то как следует не успел.

От взрыва все здание будто бы подпрыгнуло, а барабанные перепонки Тони при этом кто-то явно использовал как настоящий музыкальный инструмент. Он громко охнул от боли, ни звука не услышал, а потом почувствовал что-то влажное на шее, провел по этому месту пальцами и с ужасом посмотрел на собственную кровь. Вокруг все быстро заполнялось темным вонючим дымом, и Тони застыл на месте, смотря, будто по телевизору с выключенным звуком, как Джеймс стреляет из пистолета по своим еще не вполне пришедшим в себя и осознавшим угрозу подельникам. Выстрел, аккуратная дырка между глаз, картина Поллока из мозгов и частиц черепа на стене, выстрел. А Пеппер еще ругалась, что он ничего не понимает в искусстве.

Джеймс закончил, вытащил из ушей неведомо когда оказавшиеся там затычки, повернулся с непроницаемым лицом, увидел его и вздрогнул всем телом. Подскочил ближе так быстро, что Тони даже не успел отшатнуться.

— Что ты все еще здесь делаешь? — проорал он так, что даже Тони услышал. — Я сказал тебе бежать! О… черт.

Последнее слово Джеймс скорее прошептал, но уж на это дара Тони к чтению по губам вполне хватало. Как и любой бывший студент инженерной специальности, он обладал приобретенной на горьком опыте способностью по одному беззвучному движению идентифицировать с полдюжины наиболее популярных ругательств. В лабораториях МТИ это повышало шансы получить диплом с полным набором конечностей.

— Что? — спросил он, не слыша собственного вопроса.

Джеймс смотрел Тони за спину, поэтому он тоже обернулся.

На пороге в дыму и гари стояли несколько человек.

— Ты не предупредил, что Тони Старк будет именно здесь, — сказал блондин и нахмурился. По крайней мере, Тони показалось, что прозвучало именно это, а возникшая между светлыми бровями глубокая морщина без всяких слов сигнализировала, что ему здесь не рады.

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и пожал плечами. Что-то сказал в ответ. 

Блондин нахмурился сильнее, рыжая за его плечом гадливо ухмыльнулась, а Джеймс положил тяжелую ладонь Тони на плечо. А потом достал из кармана наручники.

— Сукин же ты сын, — сказал ему Тони, взглянув прямо в глаза, после того, как рыжая помогла его снова сковать.

Джеймс мягко улыбнулся и легко ушел от нацеленного в его промежность колена.

По сложившейся традиции в пути из места X в место Y Тони запоминал повороты и методично высчитывал расстояние, умножая приблизительную скорость движения фургона на столь же приблизительное время. Помогло это не особо (его внутренний хронометр всю жизнь изрядно сбоил, так что с равной степенью вероятности новое логово новых злодеев могло оказаться как в центре Бруклина, так и где-то рядом с Хэмптоном), но он хоть время убил. Плотный темный мешок на его голове почти не пропускал света, и с каждой прошедшей условной минутой в нем становилось все жарче и труднее дышать. Впрочем, жаловаться на неудобства Тони не стал, тем более что сопровождающие его люди во главе с Джеймсом тоже молчали. Или говорили шёпотом: в ушах все еще стоял неприятный шум, и установить это не представлялось возможным.

Семьдесят три условные минуты спустя Тони вытащили наружу и, крепко ухватив за локоть, куда-то повели. Десять шагов прямо, поворот направо и еще восемь шагов, поворот налево и по лестнице двенадцать ступенек вниз.

— Садись, — сказал Джеймс.

Тони остался стоять.

Джеймс вздохнул, аккуратно снял мешок с его головы и тут же отпрыгнул назад.

— У меня очень хорошая реакция, — заметил он с ухмылкой.

— Ну, — улыбка Тони входила в список одобренных пиарщиками при общении с прессой, — это была всего лишь вторая попытка, у Эдисона их было десять в четвертой степени, а моя натура не позволит мне отступить, не добившись положительного результата эксперимента. Другими словами, рано или поздно, но я тебе втащу.

— Мило, — улыбнулся Джеймс, — сразу видно, что ты у нас из приличной семьи.

— Иди нахуй, — огрызнулся Тони. Шуточки про его манеры не были столь же забавными, когда их произносил не парень, к которому он испытывал определенные чувства, а похититель.

— Тони, сядь, — Джеймс еще раз вздохнул. — Я тебе все сейчас объясню.

— Дай угадаю, — Тони опустился в предложенное кресло и тут же утонул в нем, как в облаке. Дизайнерская мебель Пирса не отличалась комфортом, а вот здесь вполне можно было задремать через пару минут. — Все совсем не так, как я думаю?

Джеймс поморщился, подтащил ближе стул и тоже сел.

— Ты умнее меня раза в три, — признал он очевидную истину, — а ситуация, в которой мы оказались, довольно…

— Банальна?

— Да, — Джеймс кивнул. — Банальна. Но… есть детали, о которых ты не знаешь и…

— Говард вам тоже не даст ни цента, — оборвал его Тони. — Можешь не надеяться.

— Мне не нужны его деньги, — твердым тоном сообщил Джеймс.

— Да ладно, — Тони хмыкнул и закатил глаза. — Серьезно, оружие? Его Говард тем более…

— И оружие, — теперь договорить не дали ему. Джеймс мрачно насупился и продолжил: — И летающие машины, и драгоценности твоей покойной матушки. Мне ничего из этого не нужно.

— Тогда почему я сижу в этом милом подвале в наручниках?

— Все это было нужно Пирсу, — сказал Джеймс и поморщился. — Ну, точнее, только деньги, но и от оружия с драгоценностями он бы не отказался.

— Так если ты такой белый и пушистый, может, отпустишь меня?

— Нет, — Джеймс медленно покачал головой. — К сожалению, ты слишком много знаешь.

— Тогда убьешь? — Тони язвительно приподнял брови, слыша, как оглушительно стучит сердце. Он сглотнул вставший поперек горла комок и облизал губы.

— Это было бы логичным решением, — задумчиво кивнул Баки. — Видишь ли, я оказался у Пирса, потому что нам нужен был человек в Гидре, а мое лицо очень удачно никто из них не знал. И я стал одним из них, подружился с ними, сделал так, что Пирс начал мне доверять, и почти узнал, где находится их главарь… а потом появился ты, и все пошло не по плану, а по пизде. Кэп мной не очень доволен.

— Бедный ты, — пожалел его Тони с фальшивой насквозь нежностью.

Джеймс криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Поэтому прости, — сказал он, — но тебе придется пока остаться с нами.

— Пока — что? Пока твой блондинчик не придумает, что со мной делать? Пока Говард не заплатит? Пока не настанет конец света?

— Пока мы не разберемся с Гидрой, — сказал Джеймс. — Потом я тебя отпущу.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Что на это скажет твой "кэп"?

— О, он будет против, — признал Джеймс. — Скорее всего, будет орать, смотреть на меня укоризненным взглядом и много говорить о доверии и семье. Но я никогда его ни о чем не просил, поэтому в итоге он согласится.

— И что же потом помешает мне всех вас сдать?

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— То, что ты спросил меня об этом сейчас.

На мгновение стало тихо-тихо, и Тони поморщился. Он мог бы попробовать опротестовать это, но для наследника того самого Старка не очень-то хорошо лгал в лицо, если дело касалось чувств. Замалчивай и избегай — вот его излюбленный девиз!

К счастью, дверь резко открылась, и в комнату спиной вперед вошел мужчина в потрепанном пиджаке. Когда он повернулся лицом, Тони увидел поднос со шприцами и колбами и постарался скрыть дрожь, бодро поинтересовавшись:

— Решили проверить, здоров ли я?

— Нет, — мрачно сообщил доктор и кивнул Джеймсу. — Сними с него наручники.

— Зачем это? — Тони прищурился.

— Нужно, чтобы тебя перестали искать, — сказал Джеймс, открывая наручники. — Пирс, брошенная машина с залитым кровью багажником, пара твоих волос — и вот уже полиция тщательно обследует каждый дюйм гудзонского дна, а Гидра считает, что мы от тебя избавились.

— Ага, — Тони кивнул. А потом пнул поднос из рук доктора, с силой мотнул головой назад, самую капельку насладился прозвучавшим отвратительным хрустом и вскриком Джеймса, в два прыжка добрался до двери, стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсирующую в затылке боль и накатившую тошноту, распахнул ее и оказался в крепких объятьях незнакомого парня.

— Офторожнее ф ним! — рявкнул из-за его спины Джеймс, но совсем немного не успел. Тони уже начал оседать вниз, а мир перед ним поблек и закружился. — Фокол!

— Надо было лучше держать, — мрачно отозвался тот.

И Тони нырнул в черноту.

Первые двадцать пять часов после второго похищения Тони везло — он блаженно спал, а вот в последовавшие за ними три дня начал сходить с ума от скуки, выяснив, что если убрать угрозу для жизни, то процесс нахождения в плену становится не очень захватывающим делом. Особенно, если проводишь дни привязанным к кровати без малейшей надежды на интересное развитие событий. Разве что кровь из него все-таки выкачали, и при этом огребли по тем частям тела, до которых он дотянулся. На Джеймса тогда все присутствующие во главе с недовольным доктором смотрели очень выразительными взглядами.

Сам Джеймс ходил красавчиком: с толстым пластырем на месте перелома, оттеняемым переливами синяков под глазами и ядрено-красным кончиком носа. И Тони был бы рад добавить к физическим повреждениям молчаливое осуждение, но, к сожалению, кроме этого мерзкого лгуна, с ним больше никто разговаривать не хотел.

— Может снимешь с меня наручники?

— Ха, — Джеймс залился искренним и от того еще более обидным хохотом. — Да ни за что. Детка, я прекрасно знаю, на что ты способен, так что наручники, кроватка и никаких электронных приборов в пределах досягаемости. Не хочу, чтобы меня тостер сожрал.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был милым, пытался мне угодить и выполнял любой каприз, — сообщил он.

Джеймс подошел ближе и присел на край кровать, а Тони на мгновение охватило жгучее желание спихнуть его на пол, но траектория пинка, как не рассчитывай, выходила неудачной.

— Я так никогда не делал, — мягко напомнил Джеймс, — ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Я тебе и понравился только потому, что так не делал. Веришь или нет, но в главном я тебе никогда не лгал.

— Ну да, — Тони хмыкнул. — Только похитил с целью выкупа. А потом похитил еще раз. И вот тут, мистер, ваши мотивы неясны и весьма сомнительны.

— Ну, — Джеймс не остался в долгу, — я ведь сразу предупредил, что от меня одни неприятности.

— Но кто ж знал, что это нестандартный сценарий, — Тони закатил глаза. — Я думал, что ты просто взбесишь Говарда и обменяешь мой телек на травку.

— Прости, что разочаровал.

— Отпусти меня, — переход от почти шутливого диалога к такой просьбе был так себе, но Тони ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Нет, — Джеймс опустил глаза.

— Я никому про вас не расскажу.

— Все равно нет, Тони. Да и к кому ты хочешь вернуться? Говард ради тебя и пальцем не пошевелил.

— И, по-твоему, я должен, визжа от радости, броситься на шею благородному вору, спасшему меня от тленной жизни в капиталистическом плену?

— Нет. Но ты способен на большее.

— Вдохновляющие речи из уст преступника звучат так себе. Разбуди, когда всем остальным глотки перегрызете, мстители херовы.

Тони отвернулся, насколько позволила прикованная к изголовью рука и с замирающим сердцем затих. Джеймс попытался просверлить его взглядом до мяготки, не преуспел, резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, с размаху хлопнув дверью. Аллилуйя! Именно ее чертов замок был самым слабым фрагментом его разваливающегося на куски плана.

Тони выждал еще минут пять, чтобы никто не решил его навестить (и, возможно, в легкой надежде на то, что по их задницы придет спецназ, а ему не придется следовать плану), глубоко вдохнул и резко вывихнул сустав большого пальца, надавив на него другой рукой.

— Твою же… — прошипел он, чтобы не заорать, и протащил кисть сквозь браслет наручников. Мама вечно твердила ему, что с такими музыкальными пальцами нельзя бросать фортепиано. Он ее, конечно же, не послушал, но сейчас это ему очень помогло. От лапищи Роуди большой палец пришлось бы отпилить.

Тони еще раз глубоко вдохнул и на резком выдохе вставил сустав обратно, до крови прикусив губу в процессе, потом великодушно дал себе пару минут на отдых и поднялся с кровати. Его все еще немного подташнивало и вело в вертикальном положении, но оставаться здесь он больше не мог. Вопроса: "пытаться сбежать или нет?" — перед ним не стояло, только — "когда?".

А самый подходящий момент случился прямо сейчас, после того, как Джеймс так опрометчиво не проявил своих хороших манер. Тони еще в самый первый день обратил внимание, что замок на двери не всегда захлопывался сам по себе. Тогда доктор пнул ее ногой, раздался соответствующий звук попавшего в нужный пазл язычка, а потом Тони просто дернул за ручку, легко открыл и, если бы не тот парень, мог уже добежать до Канадской границы.

Сейчас так просто не вышло, но забытая чайная ложечка, чья тонкая ручка хоть немного и прогнулась, все равно выступила неплохим рычагом. Замок щелкнул, дверь поддалась и медленно открылась. Тони сглотнул и прислушался.

Все тихо.

Он медленно пошел вверх по ступеням, те жалобно поскрипывали под ногами, и Тони морщился на каждом громком звуке. Наверху замер, приготовившись бежать или драться, и огляделся. В коридоре оказалось пусто, справа он увидел гостиную с двумя огромными диванами, стоявшими под углом в девяносто градусов друг к другу, и работающей в беззвучном режиме плазменной панелью на стене, слева — лестницу на следующий этаж, а прямо по курсу — входную дверь, что немного не соответствовало расчетам, а значит, в дом его завели через гараж или задний вход.

Тони сделал к двери шаг, но краем глаза увидел знакомое лицо на экране. Он бездумно свернул направо, взял с подлокотника дивана пульт и нажал на play.

— ...говорите о сыне, как о неудачном эксперименте, — сказала смутно знакомая блондинка. Тони процентов на шестьдесят уверен, что с ней спал. Только как же ее зовут? Карла? Кира? Определенно что-то на "К".

— Он не мой сын, — сообщил ей Говард, и стоявший позади Оби чуть раздраженно закатил глаза.

За кадром кто-то лихорадочно защелкам фотоаппаратом, а Тони не смог вдохнуть.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Говард презрительно фыркнул.

— Мария хотела новое платье, — начал он, — я покупал ей платье. Хотела шубу — покупал шубу. Хотела дом, самолет или остров — я покупал ей дом, самолет или остров. Мария захотела ребенка, но не могла иметь детей. И я принес ей ребенка. Думал, что воспитание сделает из него Старка.

— Не сделало?

Кристин. Точно, ее зовут Кристин Эверхарт. И теперь она вцепилась в Говарда со знакомой бульдожьей хваткой.

— Нет, — ответил тот.

Тони молча развернулся и пошел обратно. Налево, направо и двенадцать ступеней вниз, где его уже ждал Джеймс.

— Пресс-конференция в записи? — спросил Тони.

— Да, — просто кивнул тот.

— Мог бы просто показать.

— Было интересно, сбежишь ты или нет.

Тони никогда и никого так не ненавидел.

— Я и раньше знал, что мне некуда возвращаться, — сказал он. — А теперь свали.

— Тони, — Джеймс встал, подошел ближе и изобразил сочувствие всей своей разбитой рожей, — он и мизинца твоего не стоит.

— Свали, я же сказал. Или хочешь, чтобы я волшебное слово озвучил?

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— Поднимайся, как захочешь есть.

Он ушел, оставив дверь приоткрытой, но сил у Тони больше не осталось. Он рухнул на кровать, по детской привычке зажмурился покрепче, чтобы быстрее уснуть, но все равно несколько часов просто пролежал без движения, растворяясь в пульсирующей боли в пальце. Честное мнение Говарда не стало для него сюрпризом — после смерти Марии виски быстро развязало ему язык, но вот то, что Джеймс опередил его ровно на шаг… Тони не собирался проигрывать эту войну.

С побегом как сразу не задалось, так и дальше кубарем покатилось. Не то чтобы Тони так уж хотелось — пункта назначения у него не стало, но обойти Джеймса было делом чести, так что попытки он не прекращал. Противник не отставал и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, с каждым днем все больше вживался в роль того мультяшки, который всегда догоняет, а компания его приятелей мрачнела на глазах.

Через восемь дней после первого почти удачного побега парень со слуховым аппаратом и любовью к метанию дротиков даже входную дверь Тони открыл, воровато оглянувшись. Ни дать ни взять — мужик, втихую не препятствующий побегу надоевшего кота супруги. Джеймс, к несчастью, именно в этот момент завернул за угол и два бумажных пакета, которые он нес из ближайшего магазина, оказались на асфальте, а сам Тони — в ненавистном подвале в компании того самого парня.

— Меня Клинт зовут, — сообщил он и завалился на кровать в грязных кедах. — Разбудишь, когда Баки истерить перестанет.

— Почему ты меня выпустил? — с любопытством спросил Тони.

— Ценности в тебе ноль, а проблем много. Вдова вообще придушить предлагала, но я добрый парень.

Тони хмыкнул, а Клинт закрыл глаза и уже через минуту стал тихо похрапывать, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что бессонница современных преступников не мучила.

Еще три дня и один локального формата пожар спустя Тони оказался в кабинете с блондинчиком, которого все звали "кэп", и Джеймсом. Мрачная рожа первого при этом вызывала военные флэшбеки обучения в частной школе. По крайней мере, выражением лица и манерами на их директора он очень походил.

— Баки, — сказал кэп, — я хочу, чтобы ты начал контролировать эту ситуацию.

— Я контролирую, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Он же здесь.

— У нас нет времени и ресурсов, чтобы за ним следить. Либо он прижмет задницу, либо я сам решу это проблему. Привяжи, держи на успокоительном, сломай ногу — мне все равно, но я хочу, чтобы он перестал всех отвлекать.

— Понял, — Джеймс послушно кивнул, и у Тони мурашки побежали по спине. Вот и все. Допрыгался.

— Идите, — сказал кэп.

Джеймс кивнул еще раз и, обхватив ладонью предплечье Тони, потянул его за собой.

— А он милый парень, — прокомментировал Тони, когда они вышли в коридор.

— Шутит только редко, — отозвался Джеймс. — Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу.

— Пенис ты мне уже показывал.

Джеймс фыркнул и завел его в другую комнату. На всю длину одной стены там тянулся открытый шкаф, заставленный томиками книг, изголовьем к другой стояла двуспальная кровать, на покрывале которой листами вниз лежала раскрытая книжка. Тони тоже всегда так делал, как бы Джарвис ни старался его отучить.

— Теоретическая механика? — удивился он, разглядев знакомую обложку.

— Да, — Джеймс хмыкнул, — проблемы у меня возникли еще на понимании отличий кинетики от кинематики.

— Это же самое начало, — ужаснулся Тони, — сразу после определения механики и идет.

— Я тупой, — широко улыбнувшись, сообщил Джеймс. — Теперь я готов это признать сразу, чтобы избежать повторения той дискуссии.

— Да, — Тони поджал губы. Именно с той дискуссии у них все и началось. Именно в те несколько минут Джеймс умудрился выделиться из бесконечной череды людей, желающих с ним познакомиться, подружиться, переспать и — самое главное — получить максимальный КПД от всего вышеперечисленного. — Что ты хотел мне показать?

Улыбка Джеймса померкла. Он кивнул и прошел к книжному шкафу, вытащил спрятанный на третьей полке снизу планшет.

— Собираешься дать мне в руки что-то электронное? — в притворном восхищении спросил Тони.

— Скорее, рассказать страшную сказку с картинками, — Джеймс поморщился. — Полагаю, ты не особо знаком с историей преступного мира Америки?

— Этот курс не входил в программу обучения МТИ, — отозвался Тони.

— Я об этом догадался. Да и на происходящее в мире ты внимание не особо обращаешь.

— Слушай…

— Кто у нас президент?

Тони захлопнул рот и задумался. В вопросе определенно был какой-то подвох, вот только в последние месяцы он все свободное время сидел в мастерской, не смотрел новости, а на благотворительных мероприятиях фонда имени матери не слушал, о чем говорили окружающие, и — вот уж точно — ни с кем не обсуждал политику.

— Окей, допустим, что окружающий мир мне не особо интересен. Дальше что?

— Гидра — самая крупная преступная группировка, которая когда-либо существовала в Америке. Они безжалостны, структурированы, беззаветно преданы своему боссу и жаждут править. Если не миром, то хоть городом.

— А вы благородные Робин Гуды, желающие их остановить?

— Нет, — Джеймс со смешком покачал головой. — Видишь ли, мы все сироты, познакомились в одной приемной семье. Точнее, мы с кэпом знали друг друга еще раньше, но мои родители погибли в аварии, и я оказался в детском доме. А три года спустя убили родителей Сти… — он осекся и поморщился, — кэпа. Его отец был полицейским, начальником участка в Бруклине, он… не согласился на выгодное предложение.

— Дай угадаю, — Тони закатил глаза. — Это была Гидра, и теперь он благородно мстит? А вы поклялись на крови из разбитых коленок, что поможете ему в этом деле?

Джеймс криво усмехнулся.

— Убить только родителей им показалось мало. Кэпу было двенадцать, его тогда не было дома, и он никого не мог видеть, но они решили, что он тоже должен умереть. А вместе с ним и все мы. Дружной компанией. Так что да, на крови мы и поклялись. Только не на нашей, — Джеймс опустил глаза, а у Тони все волоски на теле встали дыбом. — Но рассказываю я об этом не для того, чтобы ты решил, будто мы хорошие ребята. Это неправда. Мы ужасные люди, и таким, как ты, нужно держаться от нас подальше.

— Но?

— Если кто-то из Гидры узнает, что ты жив, они поймают тебя и убьют. И умирать ты будешь медленно и в мучениях, потому что они все больные ублюдки.

В наступившей звенящей тишине было слышно, как где-то далеко на улице взвыла противоугонная сигнализация.

Тони облизал губы.

— А планшет зачем?

— На нем сохранена куча иллюстраций моих слов с фотографиями и заключениями судмедэкспертов о том, как скоротечна жизнь людей, если до них добралась Гидра. Показать?

— Обойдусь, — Тони отстранился.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, перестань пытаться сбежать.

Тони посмотрел Джеймсу прямо в глаза, пытаясь найти хоть малейший намек на неискренность. Не нашел.

Но, с другой стороны, он и не особо разбирался в людях.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

Капитан, Сокол, Вдова и Хоукай — вот и вся команда. Джеймса они все почему-то звали "Баки", но Тони сомневался, что это был его официальный псевдоним среди обитателей полусвета, скорее уж детское прозвище. Еще был Доктор, но в активных действиях он никогда не участвовал.

Тони три недели вел себя тише воды, ниже травы и подобное бездействие ему порядком надоело. Руки так и чесались, мозг физически болел от нехватки головоломных задач, количество прочитанной художественной литературы перешло допустимые пределы, а десять фильмов на жестком диске, подключенном к телевизору, кончились в третий раз. Он попытался воззвать к преступным наклонностям Джеймса, чтобы толкнуть его на путь пиратства, но тот не поддался. Тони пересмотрел "Семь невест для семи братьев" в четвертый раз, проклял человека, благодаря которому в подборке не было ни одного фильма, снятого позже шестьдесят четвертого, и вернулся к книгам. В библиотеке его ждало чудо — старенькое сломанное радио, на которое он наткнулся, перейдя от Кинга к Брэдбери (потому что кто-то просто засунул его поглубже в шкаф и забыл) и которое спустя полторы минуты в его руках... заработало. Тони в жизни не был так разочарован.

Поэтому, когда он, решив попить кофе в три утра, обнаружил в гостиной Клинта с пивом перед телевизором с включенным новостным каналом, у него едва слезы на глазах не выступили.

Миловидная ведущая с тем же выражением на личике сообщила и о прошедшем Дне Патрика, и об аварии на заводе, и о прибавлении медведей в зоопарке. Но зато Тони хоть фамилию президента узнал.

А дальше заговорили о нем.

— Полиция сообщила о том, что поиски тела Тони Старка, похищенного девятого февраля возле особняка Старков на 5 Авеню, не дали результата и будут прекращены в ближайшие часы. Нам не удалось получить комментарий от Говарда Старка, но его близкий друг и коллега Обадайя Стэн…

Клинт выключил телевизор. 

Тони молчал. Да и что тут можно было сказать?

— Знаешь, — Клинт хмыкнул, — не ты первый, не ты последний, чувак. Мы все тут знакомы с чувством, которое испытываешь, когда кто-то забирает тебя домой, а потом возвращает, словно вещь по гарантии.

— Да уж, — Тони закатил глаза, чувствуя, что стало чуть легче дышать. — Даже жаль немного Говарда, пришлось столько ради ма… Марии ждать, что все сроки вышли. Как думаешь, он почувствовал облегчение, когда меня Джеймс похитил?

— Тебе честно или тактично?

— Риторический вопрос, — отозвался Тони. — Сегодня тебя оставили на дежурство?

— Не, у меня травма, — Клинт приподнял край футболки, продемонстрировав синяк на всю правую сторону грудины, под которым без сомнений были сломанные ребра. — Так что кэп заставил Баки-Даки оторвать задницу от дивана, — Клинт пожевал нижнюю губу и продолжил: — Знаешь, он ведь тот еще… мудак. Баки в смысле, не кэп. Хотя и кэп тоже… видно, что вместе выросли, короче. Но Баки больше.

— Да? — Тони приподнял бровь. — А я уж на мгновение решил, что ты будешь его хвалить.

— От правды не скрыться, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Он мудак, творит разную хрень, волочится за каждой симпатичной мордашкой, к тому же любит азартные игры и жить без адреналина не может, что возвращает нас ко второму пункту.

— Предчувствую "но", — со смешком вставил Тони.

— Но! — Клинт широко ухмыльнулся и поднял вверх указательный палец правой руки. — Нат говорит, что он по уши в тебя влюбился.

— И что мне делать с этим откровением?

— Да понятия не имею, — Клинт закатил глаза. — Я ж Хоукай, а не Купидон, насрать мне на вашу личную жизнь три кучи.

— Очаровательно, — хмыкнул Тони. — Кофе будешь?

— Валяй, — согласился Клинт. — Сахара четыре ложки и молока побольше.

— Жуть, — Тони поежился.

— И осторожнее с тостером! — громко попросил Клинт ему вслед. Тони, не утруждаясь ответом, просто показал ему средний палец.

Он уже сделал кофе себе и как раз подступал к акту святотатства над напитком Богов для Клинта, когда услышал шум у входной двери.

— Где Барнса потеряли, тут его Джульетта зажда… — голос Клинта резко оборвался, и с той же скоростью сердце Тони упало. Он вышел из кухни на подгибающихся ногах. Все трое выглядели ужасно — в крови и грязи, бледные, испуганные и такие юные, — Тони не был к этому готов.

— Что случилось? — впервые серьезным голосом спросил Клинт.

— Баки у Гидры, — запинаясь, ответил кэп. Повторил срывающимся голосом: — Баки у Гидры! Баки у Ги…

— Стив! — Вдова посмотрела на него таким взглядом, словно пощечину отвесила. — Для этого нет времени, если мы хотим увидеть его живым. Нам нужно...

— Я могу помочь.

Тони не сразу осознал, что это был его голос. Только когда все повернули к нему головы и удивленно замерли, не понимая, что он вообще здесь делает.

— Сокол, убери его, — приказал кэп, взяв себя в руки, — Наташа права, времени очень мало.

Так Тони снова оказался в подвале, в наручниках и перед накрепко запертой дверью.

— Ты идиот?

— У меня есть несколько дипломов, доказывающих обратное, — Тони вскинул подбородок, скрестил руки на груди и тут же закашлялся, испортив все впечатление. В горле все еще першило от дыма.

Капитан — Стив, теперь Тони знал и его имя — опустил голову, уперевшись о внутренние части ладоней ближе к запястьям, так что его полусогнутые пальцы стали похожи на корону или рога. Он что-то тихо пробормотал себе под нос, снова грозно взглянул на Тони и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты как пожар устроил?

— Трением. Энергозатратно, но действенно.

— Зачем?

— Очевидно же. Чтобы с тобой поговорить, — Тони закатил глаза. — Слушай, а как у тебя с доказательствами в плане оценки твоего интелле…

— Пристрелю, — пообещал Стив.

— Как продвигаются поиски? — Тони решил перейти к сути, пока его не выставили за дверь.

— Результаты… неутешительные.

— Я могу помочь.

В последние два дня Тони чувствовал себя натренированным на повторение одной фразы попугаем, вот только — как и бедных пернатых — никто его не слушал.

— У меня нет времени на…

— Меня, — Тони кивнул, — знаю, помню, слышал сто раз уже. Но я правда могу помочь, ты просто понятия не имеешь, на что я способен. И если бы Джеймс был здесь, он бы согласился, чтобы я помог.

— Да, — Стив усмехнулся, — Баки иногда склонен думать нижней частью тела.

— Ты вообще хочешь его вернуть или нет?

Стив резко встал, так что ножки стула с мерзким скрежетом проехались по паркету, и Тони против воли сделал шаг назад. Что ни говори, а сложение у парня было устрашающе огромное.

— Он мой лучший друг с детства, а ты…

— Хочу помочь тебе его вернуть, — решительно заявил Тони, вкладывая в слова всю свою искренность.

— Зачем?

— Потому что… — он запнулся. — Не знаю.

Стив приподнял одну бровь.

— Это важно, что ли? — Тони рассердился. — Тебе какое дело, почему.

— Боже милостивый, — Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, — да вы оба идиоты.

— Еще раз повторяю, у меня есть…

Договорить Тони не успел, потому что дверь в кабинет распахнулась без стука, и внутрь ввалились почти все остальные во главе с Клинтом.

— Еще один пожар? — мрачно спросил Стив.

— Хуже, — похоронным голосом отозвался Клинт и поставил на стол перед ним коробку. Обычную совершенно, в каких доставляли посылки в FedEx. Вот только когда Тони вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, его тут же стошнило прямиком в так удачно оказавшийся рядом накопитель для бумаг.

Потому что там лежала отрубленная по локоть человеческая рука, на которой ножом было вырезано одно слово — "крыса".

Стив согласился принять помощь Тони только после того, как Брюс подтвердил общие опасения: сначала руку Джеймса использовали как писчую бумагу, и только потом… Тони начинало мутить, стоило только об этом подумать.

Кроме этого очевидного послания к крышке коробки двусторонним скотчем было приклеено письмо в обычном белом конверте. Тони не дали его прочитать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, свернув письмо и засунув в карман. — Помоги нам найти Баки.

— Для этого мне нужно в Stark Industries, — сообщил ему Тони.

Джеймс в ответ на такую наглость расхохотался бы в голос, а Стив только нахмурил брови. Его подельники за спиной переглянулись и хмыкнули.

— Нет.

— Да черт возьми, — Тони закатил глаза. — Не пытаюсь я таким образом сбежать, просто в моей мастерской есть штука, которая нам поможет. Я над ним безвылазно почти полгода работал, пока вы меня не похитили на эти каникулы, но он готов, я только показать его никому еще не успел, и этот наш единственный шанс. Сколько лет вы пытаетесь найти этого вашего главного мудака из Гидры? А он сделает это за минуты, я обещаю, я поклясться готов, потому что уверен.

— Кто "он"? — Стив нахмурился сильнее. — Какой-то ученый?

— Нет, — Тони поморщился. — Искусственный интеллект, который я создал.

— Типа… Сири что ли? Окей, Гугл? — влез Клинт.

— В разы умнее, — сказал Тони. — Он по тесту на IQ больше баллов, чем ты наберет.

— Это не аргумент, — хмыкнул Сокол.

— Короче, — Тони закатил глаза. — Я объясню вам на пальцах, как пещерным людям. ДЖАРВИС — самообучающийся искусственный интеллект, которому не нужны десятки серверов, чтобы хранить всю собранную информацию. Он как… как винда — способен занять столько места, сколько найдет. И как вирус, потому что может дать доступ в любой компьютер, если тот подключен к интернету. И благодаря этому мы сможем найти Джеймса. Вопросы?

— Ну… — Клинт широко улыбнулся, — начинаю понимать опасения Баки насчет тостера.

За свою жизнь Тони частенько откуда-то сбегал. Даже если не учитывать насыщенные подобными событиями последние несколько недель, число выходило двузначным. Теперь же перед ним стояла задача прямо противоположная: чтобы получить в свои руки ДЖАРВИСа и Джеймса в долгосрочной перспективе, он должен был помочь компании воров и убийц проникнуть в самое охраняемое здание Нью-Йорка.

Изобретательный параноик Говард любил все и всех контролировать, а психопаты, жаждавшие выкрасть секреты или прототипы оружия, находились всегда, поэтому защита лабораторий и мастерских насчитывала двадцать пять несвязанных систем. А у Тони не было даже того пропуска, который он ради повышения собственной анонимности стырил у уборщика в первый месяц после колледжа!

Вот и вышло, что первые тридцать минут после заявления, что только он сможет быстро найти Джеймса, Тони просидел в гробовой тишине перед листом бумаги. Когда карандаш стал напоминать изжеванную деятельной собакой кость, с таинственного задания вернулась Наташа.

Она села за обеденный стол напротив и переплела пальцы, положив на них подбородок.

— Собираешься просто туда войти? — спросила она.

— Забросить Клинта с воздуха, — буркнул Тони.

— Неплохая идея.

— Да. А потом он отключит сигнализацию, и я проникну туда по канализации.

— Прекрасный план. Или, — Наташа с нечитаемым выражением на лице выложила из кармана пластиковый прямоугольник, — я просто могу забрать, что скажешь.

Тони с недоверием уставился на бейджик с пропуском. "Натали Рашман, — гласила надпись, — младший юрист". Наташа на фотографии строго смотрела в объектив, ее огненные волосы были убраны назад, а плечи обтягивала светлая блузка, лого Stark Industries располагалось на привычном месте в левом верхнем углу, а особый магнитный чип, который разработал лично Тони шесть лет тому назад, без проверки показывал подлинность этого пропуска.

— Откуда?

— Выдала служба безопасности, — Наташа пожала плечами.

— Ты работаешь в Stark Industries?

— Согласна, служба безопасности у них так себе, — она кивнула. — Ну, так что?

— В мою мастерскую доступ есть только у ограниченного числа лиц. К сожалению, симпатичные младшие юристы в них не входят.

— Любую дверь можно взломать, — Наташа чуть нахмурилась.

— Или взять меня, чтобы я ее открыл и без проблем взял ДЖАРВИСа, пройдя три протокола безопасности?

— Разумнее закинуть Бартона в окно, — она фыркнула. — Хорошо. И как мы проведем тебя мимо охраны?

— Ну… — Тони улыбнулся, — насчет канализации я не шутил.

Стив решил, что страсть младшего юриста к работе посреди ночи немного насторожит остальных сотрудников и проигнорировал ценное мнение Тони. Но ведь он часто работал не до заката, а до рассвета и сталкивался в полутемных коридорах с такими же трудоголиками из совершенно разных департаментов компании.

Впрочем, в отсрочке исполнения их плана были свои плюсы. По крайней мере, Клинт приготовил целое ведро попкорна и уселся в кресле, чтобы со всеми удобствами посмотреть на редкое шоу — как несгибаемая, вечно серьезная и совершенно русская Наташа мило щебетала по телефону с одной коллегой из штата секретарей.

— Ты не волнуешься за Джеймса? — спросил его Тони.

— Т-с-с-с! — Клинт поднял вверх палец, закинул другой рукой горсть попкорна в рот и самым отвратительным образом зачавкал, не отрывая взгляда от Наташи.

Тони подождал.

Наташа угумкнула в трубку и, продолжая внимательно слушать, с размаху кинула в Клинта нож левой рукой. Тот пролетел в одной десятой дюйма от его шеи и воткнулся в обивку дивана позади.

Тони сглотнул.

— Волнуюсь? Определенно, я ведь давно знаком с этим придурком, — сказал Клинт, вытащив нож и вставив его в миску с попкорном. — Могу ли сейчас чем-то помочь? Нифига. Покончу с собой, если он помрет? Едва ли.

— Сурово.

— Не переживай, отворачиваться, если он будет тонуть, я тоже не стану. А тебе вот нужно расслабиться малёк.

— Мой первый грабеж, — хмыкнул Тони, — как тут расслабишься.

— Во-первых, кража. Вы тихонько зайдете, возьмете то, что нужно, и растворитесь. Грабеж, юный падаван, — это когда тебя увидели.

— Не хотелось бы, — Тони поморщился.

Наташа положила трубку и кинула телефон на комод.

— Ну?

— Мистер Старк пока не дал приказ разобрать мастерскую молодого мистера Старка, — сообщила она.

— Класс, — Тони облегченно выдохнул, — или нет. Если бы они все выкинули, на свалке найти было бы проще.

— Тебе стоит поспать, — сказала Наташа.

Клинт с совершенно ошарашенным лицом закинул себе в рот новую порцию попкорна и заработал челюстями.

— Вот это поворот! — прокомментировал он.

— А тебе — заткнуться, — Наташа отвесила ему знатный подзатыльник в ответ.

— Делай все, что тебе скажет Вдова.

С таким напутствием (к которому шли еще и осветленные на скорую руку до мышиного оттенка волосы) Тони вступил на путь большой преступности. Огромной даже, учитывая, что годовой оборот средств в Stark Industries составлял миллиарды долларов, а потенциальная стоимость изобретенного им ИИ вовсе сложно поддавалась подсчетам, поскольку он, подобно компьютерной графике и анимации или сенсорным экранам, должен был изменить лицо этого мира.

Пока Тони, Клинт и Сэм переругивались в канализации, пытаясь не заблудиться в десятках ответвлений, Наташа зашла в здание через главный вход, не привлекла к себе никакого внимания, вырубила охранников в подвале и открыла нужную панель.

После этого Клинт и Сэм остались ругаться внизу, Наташа отправилась отвлекать охрану, а Тони переоделся в форменную одежду технического персонала и пошел прямиком к щитку, за которым таилось переплетение проводов всех камер. К ним и нужно было подключить собранное им из того, что нашлось на кухне, устройство. В теории оно вызывало небольшие замыкания в цепи системы, благодаря которым камеры в определенном порядке на пару минут показывали не происходящее, а статичную картинку. Тони настроил сигнал на часах, чтобы не пропустить нужное мгновение, глубоко вдохнул и начал свой путь.

Проект нового здания, которое он почти убедил всех построить, представлял собой башню, наполненную светом. Там планировались просторные рабочие места, кухни, туалеты с душевыми, атриумы, переговорные, два кинотеатра, тренажерный зал и даже детский сад. Оби назвал это "домом наивного мечтателя", но Тони, который практически жил в мастерской, считал, что так людям будет удобнее. А значит — лучше и всей компании.

Сейчас он впервые радовался, что это здание было совершенно другим. Говард строил его во времена холодной войны, поэтому основными ориентирами была безопасность и максимальная разобщенность. Тут не слышали про открытое пространство, годами не видели в лицо коллег, общались по большей части посредством служебных записок, по длинным коридорам ходили, уткнувшись носом в бумаги или планшеты, а на сменившего цвет волос Тони не обращали никакого внимания.

Он беспрепятственно дошел до своей мастерской, проник внутрь, приложив отпечаток пальца, тут же стер эту информацию (сделав так, что на записях службы безопасности это отразилось как небольшой сбой) и замер как вкопанный.

За его столом сидел Говард. Скорее даже полулежал, опустив голову на скрещенные руки, рядом со стулом стояла целая вереница бутылок виски, а в воздухе слышался сильный запах спиртного. Вот тебе и грабеж.

— Принес? — хрипло спросил Говард. — Налей в бокал и проваливай.

Тони прикинул варианты. Развернуться и сбежать? Но на кону жизнь Джеймса. Поздороваться и вежливо попросить подвинуться, чтобы он мог забрать жесткий диск? Даже не смешно.

Не дождавшись выполнения приказа, Говард раздраженно повернулся, наткнулся на Тони взглядом и застыл. Тишина в помещение давила на уши, единственными звуками было их дыхание — рваное у Говарда, размеренное у Тони.

— Почему пришел ты? — наконец спросил он.

— Что? — Тони удивился.

— Если загробный мир есть, то почему пришел ты, а не она? — продолжил Говард свой пьяный бред. — Мария злится на меня?

— Э-э-э… — Тони нервно оглянулся, не зная, что на это ответить.

— Я ее подвел, — признал Говард. — Пообещал за тобой присмотреть, и не сдержал слово. Она ненавидит меня?

— Нет, она… — Тони покачал головой, — мама, она… она всегда тебя очень любила. Непонятно, за что.

— Да, — Говард хохотнул и едва не завалился назад. — Святая Мария, моя Мария... Господи, как же я тебя ненавидел, — он спрятал в ладони лицо. — Она так тебя полюбила, с первого взгляда. Непонятно, за что. Маленький, вопящий, красный инопланетянин. Ты рыдал днями и ночами и портил воздух, Мария хотела, чтобы я стал тебе отцом, а ты только раздражал меня. Боже. Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер.

— Но и не захотел отдать деньги, чтобы жил, — Тони закатил глаза. Его руки дрожали.

— Нет, — Говард покачал головой, — нет. Заплатишь однажды, и всегда будешь мишенью. Ни за что. Думал… тебе хватит мозгов сбежать.

— И снова разочарование, — Тони усмехнулся.

— Да… где ты?

— Прямо перед тобой, — Тони вскинул брови.

— Нет, — Говард покачал головой. — Где мне искать твое тело? Полиция больше этим не занимается, я нанял людей, но тебя нигде нет.

Тони понятия не имел, что на это ответить.

— Я здесь, — сказал он, — не нужно ничего искать.

Говард снова спрятал лицо. Никогда еще Тони не видел его таким опустошенным, даже после гибели Марии. Тогда Говард пил, орал на всех и даже лез драться. Сейчас весь его внутренний огонь исчез.

— Я ей обещал позаботиться о тебе, — повторил он заплетающимся языком. — Она меня простит? Мария, моя Мария… она… ненавидит меня?

— Идем, — Тони подошел ближе и помог Говарду подняться, потом практически дотащил его до дивана у дальней стены. — Ложись. Тебе нужно поспать… и протрезветь. Если допьешься до смерти, мама точно будет не в восторге.

— Она меня простит? — снова потерянно спросил Говард.

— Она очень тебя любит, — ответил Тони, намеренно используя настоящее время, отчего что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. Он ведь несколько месяцев привыкал думать и говорить о ней, как о чем-то прошедшем. — Спи.

— Тони, — Говард неожиданно крепко схватил его за руку и посмотрел совершенно трезвыми глазами, — ты когда-нибудь вернешься?

— Спи, — повторил Тони.

И Говард все-таки послушался и закрыл глаза. Тони выждал несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, забрал жесткий диск с ДЖАРВИСом, дождался нужного времени и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Вернется ли он когда-нибудь? Это уж точно был хороший вопрос.

Чтобы найти всю информацию о Гидре ДЖАРВИСу понадобилось пять часов девятнадцать минут и сорок две секунды. Все это время Стив стоял за плечом у Тони, следил за каждым жестом и с огромным успехом испытывал его терпение.

— Все вероятные адреса на экране, сэр, — наконец сказал ДЖАРВИС, и Тони выдохнул. — Если позволите, я бы посоветовал в первую очередь поискать мистера Джеймса здесь.

На мониторе появились координаты места, сменившиеся довольно размытой фотографией со спутника.

— Простите, сэр, я составляю более подробный снимок на основе имеющихся данных.

— Окей, Джей, — кивнул Тони.

— Почему он такой вежливый? — свистящим шепотом спросил Клинт.

— Делал модель на основе видеозаписей с нашим дворецким, — признался Тони, не углубляясь в то, что в тот момент он был готов все отдать, лишь бы еще раз поговорить с настоящим Джарвисом. — Тебя когда-нибудь отчитывали на королевском английском?

— Нет.

— А меня — все детство. Впрочем, королева тоже. Ее собачкам кое-что не понравилось. О. Все готово. Похоже… на казармы какие-то? Джей, подскажи.

— Территория бывшей военной базы, сэр, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, — во время второй мировой войны использовалась как тренировочный лагерь для новобранцев. В последние дни зафиксированная на фотографиях активность превышает средний уровень на двадцать процентов.

— Координаты? — спросил Стив.

— Сейчас скину, — Тони кивнул. — Когда выезжаем?

— Наташа, Сэм, подготовьте оружие, Клинт, проверь машину и позвони Беннеру, он нужен Баки.

— Приказ поняли, кэп, — Клинт шутливо отсалютовал и исчез вслед за остальными.

— А я могу по ходу дела уточнить план их… — Тони тоже встал, но Стив положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо и усадил обратно, не дав договорить.

— Ты останешься здесь.

— Что? Почему?

— У тебя нет ни подготовки, ни опыта, ни понимания того, с чем нам предстоит столкнуться. Тебя пристрелят через две минуты, а Баки потом всю жизнь будет жрать мой мозг.

— Но я могу помочь!

— Ты уже помог, — сказал Стив. — Теперь наша очередь.

— И ты предлагаешь мне просто сидеть и ждать? — возмутился Тони.

— Я не предлагаю, — сообщил Стив и отвернулся, словно у Тони не было другого выхода, кроме как его послушаться.

Чтобы добраться до нужного места, Тони вызвал Uber. Конечно, для этого потребовалось взломать пароль на оставленном без присмотра лэптопе и воспользоваться кредиткой на имя некого "Ву Смита", но других вариантов у него не было. Точнее были, но Тони не хотел учиться красть машину, чтобы попасться на ней же копам.

До нужного места они добрались за два с половиной часа. Водитель — молодой мужчина с уморительно пышными усами — остановил машину на обочине и с сомнением посмотрел на открывшейся пейзаж бескрайнего леса.

— Мужик, ты уверен?

— Ага, — Тони кивнул, продолжая бодро клацать клавишами лэптопа. ДЖАРВИС бомбардировал его старыми планами и прямой трансляцией передвижений людей, которую на них проектировал. Спасибо Стиву Джобсу и корейцам, современные смартфоны были почти у всех, а алгоритмы, благодаря которым приложения рассказывали о ситуациях на дорогах, можно было легко доработать в своих корыстных целях.

— Может мне тут подождать?

— Не, — Тони покачал головой. — Назад меня подвезут. Наверное.

Водитель пожевал нижнюю губу и неожиданно протянул Тони бумажку. На ней, словно на визитке, было написано: "Гарольд Хоган, водитель" — и телефон.

— Ну-ка, держи на всякий случай. Если что, я вернусь.

— Спасибо, — Тони засунул бумажку в карман, решив не рассказывать о печальной судьбе его старкфона (Прототип! Первый! Месяц расчетов для увеличения продолжительности и эффективности работы!), который в первые двадцать секунд после похищения варвар-Джеймс уничтожил. — Но это не понадобится, уезжай.

Тони закрыл лэптоп, вышел из машины и сунул его под мышку, захлопнув дверцу. Гарольд Хоган моргнул ему фарами, лихо развернулся через двойную сплошную и уехал. Тони проследил за ним взглядом, подождав, чтобы автомобиль окончательно скрылся из поля зрения.

— Ну… Джей, куда теперь?

— На север, сэр.

— Эм… Уточни?

В ответе ДЖАРВИСа Тони почудилась нотка сарказма, но он решил пока ее проигнорировать и не слишком обнадеживаться. Он снова огляделся — дорога в две полосы, лес с обеих сторон и никаких признаков человека. В Нью-Йорке снега не было еще с начала февраля, а здесь даже сейчас можно было увидеть не успевшие растаять сугробы.

Единственное близкое знакомство с лесом у Тони случилось в шесть, когда его в целях повышения социализации при общении с ровесниками на все лето отправили в лагерь на озере, где он скорее чувствовал себя политическим заключенным в ссылке. Естественно, дело кончилось тем, что Тони сбежал и заблудился. Точнее, началось, потому что вызвали спасателей, привлекли добровольцев, Говард в эфире национального телевидения поклялся засудить весь лагерь, а потом на самостоятельно нашедшегося Тони орали все, кому было не лень.

Кроме Джарвиса.

В весеннем лесу приятного тоже было мало. Кроссовки тут же промокли и приобрели знатную платформу в дюйм из-за прилипшей земли, смотреть одновременно под ноги и на экран лэптопа стало непросто, и Тони мрачнел с каждым шагом.

Территория базы занимала тысячу гектар, была выкуплена в частную собственность еще в шестидесятые и по бумагам принадлежала компании S.H.I.E.L.D., специализирующейся на технологиях по защите жизни и собственности. Довольно иронично.

Но самым забавным было то, что наибольшее скопление красных точек было прямо посреди поля. Так что, либо они там водили вокруг Джеймса хороводы, либо под землей был бункер. У Тони прямо пальцы чесались его взломать!

Но тут он увидел поднимающийся из-за деревьев дым и понял — Стив и компания уже успели все разрушить.

Из провала в центре поля валил густой черный дым, а возле входа в один из старых бараков лежал человек. Мертвый. Тони осторожно перешагнул его, чтобы не задеть. Современная панель доступа справа от двери была не взломана, а значит, этот самый человек их внутрь и пустил.

Тони помедлил.

Наверное, он не должен был вот так запросто стоять на абсолютно открытом участке, но заходить почему-то не хотелось. Довольно тупая ситуация, ведь он ехал сюда, чтобы помочь спасти Джеймса.

— Кто-то приближается, сэр, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони поставил лэптоп на землю подальше от входа, содрогнулся всем телом, вытащив пистолет из рук покойника, и встал так, чтобы оказаться под защитой открывшейся двери.

Сэм выскочил из здания первым и на максимальной скорости побежал в сторону ворот, и Тони на мгновение пожалел его упущенную карьеру олимпийского чемпиона. Спустя несколько минут появились остальные. Стив и Клинт тащили бессознательного Джеймса, Брюс пытался оказать ему первую медицинскую помощь прямо на ходу, а в руках у замыкающей процессию Наташи был пулемет, в котором Тони с ужасом опознал творение Говарда.

В ворота на скорости миль в шестьдесят въехал фургон, а потом с визгом затормозил в пяти шагах от них.

Наташа обернулась, увидела Тони и закатила глаза. Потом махнула рукой, позвав его к ним.

Тони забрал лэптоп и пошел, потом побежал, чтобы быстрее оказаться рядом, запрыгнул в фургон, закрыл за собой дверцу и сел рядом с Клинтом. Джеймса уложили прямо на пол, Брюс склонился над ним, одевая кислородную маску на лицо.

— Я приказывал сидеть дома, — рявкнул Стив.

— Один мой знакомый режиссер часто использует метафорой для "дома", — Тони немного нервно изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — эмоциональную связь между людьми. Я перепутал!

Стив скрипнул зубами, а Клинт расхохотался в голос, уткнувшись лицом Наташе в плечо. Та мрачно на него покосилась, но смолчала.

Брюс продолжал методично работать, спасая Джеймсу жизнь, а Тони невидящим взглядом смотрел на пустой рукав рубашки, который касался кончиков его грязных кроссовок, и почти физически чувствовал, как крутятся шестеренки в голове.

Джеймс не очнулся. Да и не должен был — Брюс утверждал, что сейчас так для него будет лучше, но Тони все равно было сложно видеть его таким. Он и не смотрел.

Стив так и не забрал у него лэптоп, поэтому Тони проигнорировал тот факт, что больше тут его ничего не держит, и с головой углубился в расчеты и построение 3д-модели с помощью имеющихся и пиратски скаченных инструментов. Дело шло не очень быстро, о многом Тони не знал, так что пришлось не только вытягивать по капле информацию из Брюса, но и связаться с давней знакомой по колледжу. Майя как раз писала диссертацию, посвященную регенерации поврежденных тканей, и (что было самым приятным) бровью не повела после новости о его чудесном воскрешении, зато моментально поняла суть и потребовала совместные публикации и равную долю. Что ни говори, а она всегда была амбициозной и предприимчивой девушкой.

Так прошли почти две недели. А ранним утром тринадцатого дня Тони проснулся оттого, что кто-то — мама? Джарвис? — гладил его по волосам. Потом вспомнил и резко вскочил.

— Привет, — полулежащий рядом Джеймс выглядел отвратительно. Синяки на лице, багровые следы чьих-то пальцев на шее. — Тебе не очень идет этот цвет.

— Привет, — хрипло отозвался Тони. — Иди ты в задницу.

Джеймс хмыкнул

— Слышал, ты сдал всю информацию о Черепе федералам? — сказал он.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Довольно тупо вести все записи о своих темных делишках в блокноте, чтобы потом сфотографированные страницы автоматически загрузились в icloud, ты так не считаешь? И потом, путь до их базы был долгий, не фильмы же смотреть.

Джеймс начал смеяться и тут же зашелся кашлем.

— Только не говори, что у тебя заражение крови и ты теперь умрешь, — Тони нахмурился.

— Не дождешься.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — А то у нас с Брюсом и Майей есть одна идея… правда, от нее ты тоже можешь умереть, но…

— Тони, — перебил его Джеймс, — за любые эксперименты над моим телом тебе придется дорого заплатить. Своим телом.

— Придурок, — Тони закатил глаза. — Договорились.

— О? — Джеймс вскинул бровь и игриво улыбнулся, что было бы действенно, если бы не его разукрашенная синяками физиономия уголовника.

— Очень интересный проект, — пояснил Тони. — Невозможно удержаться.

Улыбка Джеймса померкла. Он пожевал нижнюю губу и серьезно спросил:

— Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Я… — Тони поморщился. — Я просто… ну… Стокгольмский синдром?

— Был бы я хорошим человеком, лично бы тебя домой отвез, — Джеймс прикрыл глаза. На его лбу и висках выступили крошечные капельки пота, показывающие, что он еще слишком слаб для разговоров.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал Тони. — И ты не можешь меня куда-то там отвезти. Членов Гидры арестовывают каждый день, скоро назначат дату суда над Черепом и Пирсом, а значит я свободный человек. Мне это даже Стив сказал.

— В каких именно выражениях? — уточнил Джеймс, и Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Цитирую: "Когда ты уже перестанешь действовать мне на нервы?".

Джеймс хмыкнул, а потом скривился от боли и рвано задышал. У Тони сжалось сердце.

— Ты был прав, — неожиданно сказал Джеймс несколько долгих минут спустя, — я подлый вор. Я украл тебя, сфальсифицировал смерть... а еще и лгал тебе.

— Знаю, — Тони кивнул.

— Я показал тебе видео с пресс-конференции после того, как Старк уже начал тратить тысячи долларов в день на твои поиски.

— Знаю.

— Я не рассказал, что он не собирался останавливаться.

— И об этом тоже знаю, — Тони еще раз кивнул. — Говорю же, Стокгольмский синдром. Я придумал для каждого твоего поступка оправдание.

— Правда? — в голосе Джеймса звучало искреннее удивление.

— Нет, конечно, я в курсе, что ты мудак, придурок, — Тони закатил глаза.

— И мудак, и придурок? М-м-м, так тепло обо мне еще никто не отзывался, — Баки вскинул брови, но было прекрасно видно, что он держал глаза открытыми из последних сил. — Ты мне тоже очень дорог, малыш.

— Спи, — приказал ему Тони и тоже закрыл глаза, почти моментально провалившись в сон.

Нужно было хорошенько отдохнуть, ведь их ждал тяжелый день. А потом тяжелая неделя, месяц, год и, возможно, жизнь, но пока Тони нужно было просто сосредоточиться на главном.

И (возможно) рассказать Говарду, что он жив.

Восемь месяцев спустя совместными усилиями Тони, Брюс и Майя произвели революцию в протезировании конечностей, а Джеймс получил возможность обнять кого-то обеими руками. Не кого-то. Тони.

Конечно же, он сгреб в медвежьи объятия Тони и двадцать минут утверждал, что не может его отпустить, потому что руку заклинило.

Ну не придурок?


End file.
